Krótkie chwile
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: Małe fanfikowe wyzwanie i moja odpowiedź na nie ; 10 utworów, 10 historii...


Znalazłam coś takiego na ff, w jakimś anglojęzycznym fiku o XF, w sensie takie wyzwanie. I postanowiłam się pobawić (w końcu sesja ;P). Jako, że teksty powstały bez poprawek (poza literówkami), uprasza się o zrozumienie - ciężko napisać coś w 2-3 min ;P

Aaa - niektóre skojarzenia są naprawdę dziwne ;P  
W ogóle zabawne, że wybrało mi 10 tych akurat piosenek z tych ponad 35 GB mojej kolekcji folderze "muzyka" ;)

Zasady:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.

_1. Wybierz bohatera, fandom, pairing, związek, cokolwiek._

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

_2. Włącz swój program do muzyki, przełącz w tryb odtwarzania losowego i włącz piosenki._

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

_3. Dla każdego utworu napisz coś zainspirowanego przez niego, o tematyce, którą wcześniej wybrałeś. Masz tylko czas trwania piosenki. Nie planuj, nie pisz niczego po zakończeniu. Nie przeskakuj utworów._

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

_4. Przesłuchaj 10 piosenek i opublikuj swoją pracę. Upewnij się, że zawiera tytuły piosenek i wykonawców.  


* * *

_

**1. Anna Maria Jopek i Maciej Maleńczuk - Gdzie Rosną Dzikie Róże**

Patrzyłam jak odchodzisz. Jak opuszczają Twoją trumnę na samo dno wykutego w lodowatej, zamarzniętej ziemi, grobu. I czułam, jak razem z nią, opuszczają tam moje serce. Serce, które już nigdy miało nie poczuć tego, co czuło, gdy patrzyłam w Twoje oczy. Gdy tuliłeś mnie do siebie. Gdy ten jeden, jedyny raz, przyniosłeś mi czerwoną różę i wręczyłeś ją bez słów. Nie musiałeś nic mówić.

A teraz opuszczali Twoją trumnę na dno grobu. A ja… Patrzyłam na to, nie mając już łez, by płakać. Patrzyłam, jak położona przeze mnie na wieku czerwona róża razem z Tobą znika w ziemi.

Z prochu powstałeś, w proch się obrócisz, przeczytał ksiądz. Razem z różą.

**2. Łydka Grubasa – Odpłynął prom**

Spoglądając w Twoje niebieskie oczy zawsze czułem, jakbym pływał. W cudownym basenie. Albo jakbym biegał po deszczu, latem, w upale. Przy Tobie stawałem się koszmarnym romantykiem. Takim cukierkowym. Gotowy byłem usiąść i pisać wiersze. Albo zaśpiewać jakąś sonatę pod Twoim oknem. A Ty wyjrzałabyś i jestem pewien, że nie potraktowałabyś mnie poważnie.

Ponieważ nigdy Ci nie powiedziałem, jak na mnie wpływasz. Że Romeo to przy mnie brutal.

Bo Ty nie jesteś Julią. Ani trochę. Choć chwilami chciałbym, byś była. Byś pozwoliła mi deklamować Ci wiersze, a nie oglądać gangsterskie filmy przed telewizorem, z popcornem na kolanach.

**3. Pink Floyd – Another Brick In The Wall (part 2)**

- Mulder! Od kiedy słuchasz Pink Floydów?

- Yyyy… od zawsze chyba…

- Żartujesz, prawda? – Scully uniosła brew.

- E-eee… - Mulder pokręcił głową, wciąż wystukując rytm na kierownicy. Po chwili przyłączył się do chóru dzieci – We don't need no education!

Scully patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od chichotu. Przestało ją bawić, gdy puścił kierownicę i zaczął udawać, że gra na gitarze.

- Mulder! – uderzyła go pięścią w ramię – Zabijesz nas!

Wyszczerzył się do niej, ale ponownie zajął się prowadzeniem samochodu, nie przerywając kiwania się w rytm muzyki. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Ileż to jeszcze razy on ją zaskoczy. Myślała, że nic nie przebije momentu, w którym znalazła w jego szafie skórzane, obcisłe spodnie, ale zamiłowanie jej partnera do brytyjskiego, klasycznego rocka, również było wysoko na liście.

- Zapominasz Scully… - odezwał się, jakby czytając w jej myślach – że kończyłem Oxford…

**4. Travis – The Fear**

Autostrada przed nimi była pusta. Jak zwykle. Oni przecież nie jeździli często uczęszczanymi drogami. Zawsze gdzieś poza cywilizacją, gdzieś, gdzie nie było niczego. Niczego, poza prawdą.

- Boisz się, prawda? – odezwał się Mulder, z zamkniętymi wciąż oczami, z siedzenia pasażera.

- Czego? – nie oderwała wzroku od szosy, choć nie musiała wcale na nią patrzeć. Prosta i pusta.

- Że to się nigdy nie skończy – odwrócił głowę w jej stronę – Że już zawsze będziesz siedziała ze mną w tym samochodzie, jeżdżąc przez pustkowia.

Westchnęła. Poczuła, jak kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu. Dopiero teraz spojrzała na niego krótko.

Uśmiechał się, ale z jakimś smutkiem.

- Póki jesteś w tym samochodzie, niczego się nie boję – szepnęła, patrząc przed siebie i ściskając kurczowo kierownicę.

Milczał.

**5. Kult – Forum internetowe**

Swój czy wróg? Ufać, czy nie ufać. Dlaczego tak, a czemu nie? Kiedy, po co, a komu i na co to potrzebne? Ile?

Taki, czy owaki?

Rząd cieni, czy po prostu rząd?

Kto zabił JFK?

Tajne spotkania tajnych grup.

Jeszcze tajniejsze brudne spiski. Brudne i brudniejsze.

Machloje, oszuści, mydlący oczy społeczeństwu syndykat. Źli ludzie.

Kosmici, potwory, spiski i mutanty.

Cuda na kiju, naprawdę, pomyślała Scully, zamykając archiwum.

**6. Elekryczne Gitary – Wiele razy**

Nie wiem ile razy mówiłam, że nie zrobię tego znów. Że nie pójdę z nim, nie pojadę, nie polecę.

Wszyscy w Biurze to wiedzieli.

Wszyscy mieli ochotę zapytać, czy ze sobą sypiamy. Widziałam to w ich oczach. To niewypowiedziane pytanie: „jak on cię do tego zmusza, byś szła za nim zawsze i wszędzie?"

I każdy czekał, aż nas w końcu wyrzucą za łamanie regulaminu.

A on na mnie tylko patrzył.

**7. R.E.M. – Silver Bells**

Mulder przebrany za Mikołaja, z uśmiechem zza brody z waty. Strzelcy przebrani za kolędników, wyjący fałszywie „silver beeeeells, it's Christmas time in the city".

Na wigilię wypad za miasto, w poszukiwaniu jakiś tam duchów. Czy czegoś tam. Nie pamiętam. Wróciłam mokra, bo lało.

Choinkę podpalił Skinner, gdy upił się moją whisky, którą miałam dać w prezencie Billowi. Stwierdził, że chce być jak palacz i próbował zapalić papierosa.

Mulder chichoczący na podłodze, trzymający mnie za rękę. Przyciągający do siebie. Strzelcy nadal śpiewają. A Mikołaj mnie całuje… Gwiazdka, o tak…

**8. David Arnold – The Switch (Casino Royale OST)**

Słyszę ich kroki za plecami. Przyśpieszam kroku. Zaczynam biec. Oni także. Skręcam w jakąś uliczkę i próbuję znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Przeskakuję płot, ląduję mało przyjemnie, kostka chrupnęła boleśnie. Biegnę dalej, słysząc jak oni gramolą się przez płot. Uśmiecham się z wyższością. „Trzeba ćwiczyć, chłopaki!".

Płuca palą ogniem, ale nie zwalniam. Mijam kolejne przecznice. Nie zatrzymując się wyjmuję z kieszeni komórkę i wybieram „1". Łączy mnie ze Scully.

Słyszę jej głos, w tym samym momencie czuję, jak kula mija mnie o włos. Uskakuję.

- Mulder? Gdzie jesteś?

- Scully! – krzyczę do słuchawki – Gonią mnie!

- Gdzie jesteś? Mulder!

Biegnę. Kolejne strzały. Jedna kula rozbija jakąś szybę. Ktoś krzyczy. Scully bezskutecznie próbuje dowiedzieć się, gdzie jestem, ale nie jestem w stanie jej powiedzieć.

Padam.

**9. The White Stripes - I Think I Smell A Rat**

Musi być ze mną coś nie tak. Pewnie śmierdzę. Biegałem kilka godzin. Ludzie się oglądają za mną i patrzą dziwnie. To na pewno przez pot.

Dobiegam do domu. Na schodach sprzątaczka patrzy na mnie jak na kosmitę. Uśmiecham się przepraszająco.

Otwieram drzwi i wchodzę do mieszkania. Scully wygląda z kuchni. Oczy ma jak spodki.

- Mulder…

- No co, wiem! Śmierdzę.

**10. Kult – Dom wschodzącego słońca**

- Hej, Scully! Znasz „House of the Rusing Sun"?

- Znam – kiwa głową.

- Myślisz, że gdyby Kersh nam nie pomógł, to tak by wyglądała moja przyszłość?

Patrzy na mnie z przerażeniem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- No wiesz… - uśmiecham się.

- Nie wiem – podchodzi bliżej.

- Czyli nie znasz tego utworu? – unoszę brwi, gdy tuli się do mojej piersi.

- Nie – mruczy mi w tors – I nie chcę znać.

Obejmuję ją ramionami. I nucę pod nosem „there is a house in New Orlean…"

_(wiem, że polska wersja nie jest tłumaczeniem oryginału, ale w końco miało być skojarzenie ;P)_


End file.
